Love
by Lovbody8
Summary: Love between A man and A Woman- the Bodyguard
1. Chapter 1

Kevin wakes to beautiful Santa Barbara morning feeling the silken sheets beneath him putting his hand to his mouth to feel the facial hair needing his razor's attention. His blue eyes begin to focus on a photo he keeps near his bedside one of many but this one is special because of whose in it. He reaches for the photo careful not to disturb his other frame photos on his bedside table. Bringing the 5x8 silver framed photo to him placing it on his chest he studies it admiring the beautiful black Woman standing by his side.

He smile softly touching the part of the photo where the woman stands next to him gently laying the photo on his chest he remembers the her tremendous voice and soft touch reflecting on her now. His full schedule and the smell of breakfast beckons him from the reflection of Whitney but his refuses instead allowing himself the pleasure of remembering a lost love. Slowly closing his dark blue eyes Kevin is transported to Whitney with the sound of her voice.

" Do you know where we are going ? Whitney said.

Kevin looks at her with wonderment unable to answer the question he stares at her with admiration smiling as if he's seeing her for the first time.

" Hey, Hello, Hey", He hears the snapping of her fingers trying to get his attention, " Hey Kevin it's me snap out of it" Whitney chided. " I want to know where are we going ? since this is your idea. Kevin finally snaps out of his lapse focus on her completely giving his answer, " I don't know Whitney, I just want to enjoy the journey.

Whitney shook her head grabs an oar to help paddle their drifting boat looks like I'm going to find us a course.

Kevin grabs an oar puts it into the water but his focus wasn't on the direction they were taking his focus was on the time they had together. " Look Whit, I don't have much time and there's so many things that I need to say. First, I miss you a lot everyday brings a sweet thought of you and I'm sorry I was there." Whitney continues with her paddling as though she were on a mission to get somewhere on this journey until Kevin takes her hand away from the paddle.

Kevin said, " I need you to hear me please," Whitney stops what she's doing gives him her full attention letting the boat drift again, Kevin continues " You were my one true Love" I'm sorry I never said that to you but it's true. Whitney looks at him with a smile, " I really didn't need to hear it because I felt it every time we met your action told me what I need to know." She continues, " Look Baby, I don't owe you nothing and you don't owe me nothing it's a clean slate, Ok ? What's done is done ain't nothing gonna change it, I'm sick of regrets don't live life like that. We loved each other and understood each other that was " Our Private Bond ", Kevin, You know how private I'm about my personal stuff but never be a shame of how you feel what we shared was real our friendship, our love of music and family, the church it's all good baby.

Kevin said, " Whitney, you're my sweet angel. I get to hear our song every time my cell phone rings, " I will always love you. " I'm thinking about writing my life story in the next couple of years cause I want it down right none of this interpretation "sh-". My words for my life. I would like to dedicate this book to you and my children for the inspiration to be who I am and I'm going to talk about what we shared cause you really help shape my life.

Whitney said, " Um, God help shape your life not me don't give me that kind of credit. The Lord did that not me ! so just praise him. Look, I got to go !"

Kevin said, " Where are you going ?

Whitney said, " To sing in that heavenly choir, remember " I will always Love you !

Kevin said, " I wish I could kiss you my sweet miracle.

Whitney said, " Oh, you will again but that's a long time from now, bye Baby !

Kevin said, " Love you, Whitney.

He feels little hands crawling all over him opening his eyes to see his children giving each one a big hug and kiss. They want to play but he stops them from wrestling with him long enough to put the special photo back on the night stand in its place. Kevin playfully attacks them sharing laughs, fun and loving kisses for each child. Later that morning Kevin makes a call to a famous producer.

Kevin said, " Hey Bill, I want to Direct a Movie about an Interracial Love Affair that happen in the early 90's on a movie set.

Bill said, " Hey Kev, those movies are hard to get made look how much trouble you had making " The Bodyguard."

Kevin said, " I don't care. I'm going to write it and direct but I will change the names cause it's my story.

Bill said, " You sure ?

Kevin said, " Yeah. "Our special bond" that love comes in all colors. Well are you with me on this ?

Bill said, " Yes. Let's make an awesome movie.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin wasn't sure about putting his emotions down for everyone to see deep down he was still a very private person. Letting the World in for just a minute seem to overwhelm his thoughts and what about Whitney what would she say about all this let alone his new wife. Kevin decided his book would have to wait until he was ready to tell the story putting the thought out of his mind he continued with his day. Later that day while playing his guitar for his older daughter a song appeared to Kevin's heart first it was a small feeling but began to grow into an emotion. He began to sing it aloud.

He playing a chorus of the song getting lost in the melody suddenly he stops looked at his daughter with a question in his eyes waiting before gathering his courage to speak. " Honey, I'm thinking about writing a book and making a movie about Whitney &amp; my relationship, " What do you think about it ?

His daughter looked at him thinking about his question, she said, " I trust you Dad to find the right way to make this happen that's what I think. I know how you loved Whitney so why keep it a secret anymore ? She was special to you talk about that cleanse your soul, "just do it".

Kevin put his arms around her gave her a kiss on the forehead, He said, " How did you become so smart and wise ?

She said, " Because your my Dad and I love you that's how, I got to go " she leans in gives her dad a kiss on the cheek.

Watching his daughter walk away Kevin knew he needed to call Whitney's Family about his upcoming book " Our Private Bond " he quickly dials. He said, " Hello Cissy, it's Kevin C., How are you sweet heart it's been a long time since we last met. Yeah, I know it was under difficult circumstances well I'm doing a biography of my life. Thank you Cissy, it's going to contain several chapters about Whitney &amp; My relationship it's based on what we shared together so I wanted you to know about it. I know you're Baptist, Ms. Houston and I know how Whitney was raised but she was a Woman and We fell in love. He continue to feel Whitney's mother objections to a book about her daughter unless it was told from a strict point of view this hurt Kevin very much a lot of the things that were going to be written were from his point of view, a Man that was in love.

Kevin told Cissy that only loving things is what he remembers of Whitney but they will be of a very personal nature. After a few more minutes Kevin quietly agrees that Whitney's mother receive a copy of the manuscript before it goes to print. He calls Whitney's cousin Dionne to speak with her about the book unlike Whitney's mother Dionne was on board with the idea she always knew Kevin &amp; Whitney were special together. Dionne said, " That's cool coming from you Kevin this book I know will be great.

Kevin said, " Hey Thanks Dionne for your support.

Dionne said, " Anytime".

Kevin felt some sense of relief to have Dionne on his side determine to write the book and make the movie he set forth to make it happen. He begin to write his book with the help of Janis Toller, a brilliant author &amp; trusted friend together they would write a beautiful Love story. Spending a total of 4 months on the manuscript he finally had something he was truly was proud of and he felt that Whitney would have approve of it too.

As he promised Kevin gave a copy of the Manuscript to Whitney's family before it went to print.

Ms. Houston's copy arrive by first class mail the postman asked her to sign for it which she quickly did giving a smile. Ms. Houston looked at the post mark and address saw it was from Kevin looking at the brown package holding it for a while she decides to put it up until later that day when she had time to read it.

Dionne's copy arrived the same day from Kevin holding the brown paper package in her hand she was excited to read it. She carried it over to her sofa quickly unwrapped it to reveal a beautifully bound black leather cover manuscript with inscription " Our Private Bond " Love always Kevin. Dionne quickly went to the first chapter slipping on her glasses she began to read : " Love at First Sight " chapter one.

" I was really tired from a full day of shooting the movie " Silverado" 1985, wow how many times was I going to have to jump off that horse for Larry to get the shot he wanted in the scene. He looks at me as though he needed more from my character," damn" I got mad and yell " Hey Ass- it's hot out here ! I don't think the director heard my displeasure from the heat if he did it he didn't act like it. I grab a drink of water before attempting the scene again this time I was determine to get the scene right and I did. "

After a few more stops and starts it was time to call it a day until tomorrow this is hard work being an actor but this is what I loved and wanted to do. I was still uncomfortable about a couple scenes that involved me and wanted to talk to Larry about them so I asked him can we talk and he said, "yeah". I was thirty years old on the verge of my acting career on a major motion picture with Larry k. as my director. I didn't want to rock the boat on this movie but certain things bother me and I'm the kind of guy that gets things off my chest so I followed Larry into his studio office to discuss a few a ideas.

We started discussing my scenes after few minutes of him nodding we found a working solution he was an understanding person as long as the solution made sense &amp; wouldn't add to movie's budget. During our talk I notice a couple of scripts pile on top of one another laying on the side table. This intrigue me, I asked Larry if I could thumb through the pile.

Larry said, " Sure.

I quickly left my seat browsing thru all the scripts until I came across one that caught my eye. " Hey Larry what's this ? He came over to where I was standing taking the script from my hand, he said," This is "The bodyguard", A movie meant for Diana Ross and Steve McQueen that's who I had in mind when I wrote it in 1975. " I tried to get it made but the Studios are a hard place to crack when your talking about an interracial relationship on screen. I just couldn't it get made one day I will if the studios will work with me.

I look at him with complete amazement just looking through the script intrigue me right then and there I was going to get this movie made myself. I said, " Hey Larry, let me take the script home and read it I promise, I'll bring it back tomorrow. He agreed to let me have it carefully putting it in my briefcase I raced home to read the Bodyguard script. The next day I arrived on the set of " Silverado " with the bodyguard script nicely tuck away finding Larry to give it to him and promising him that I was going to get this movie made. Larry quietly takes the script from me putting it gently back in the pile where it came from saying, " We'll see what happens."

I finally finished up Silverado with Larry K and went on to do several other movies getting my big break in the "Untouchables" 1987 next came " No Way Out ", " Bull Durham" I never forgot about that script of Larry languishing away on a pile of forgotten work. I knew I could get it made if I put my mind to it but who would Frank's Rachel be that's the question that bother me the most until like my movie " Field of Dreams " I heard the voice. Driving with my daughter I turned on the radio to hear " Where do Broken Hearts go " by Whitney Houston. I loved her voice it appeal to me but the thing was I didn't know who she was yet that would soon change.


	3. Chapter 3

Dionne was intrigued by Kevin's story unable to put the manuscript down she continues to read slowly turning the page savoring every detail of Kevin's life. She remembers Nippy getting ready to tape the video " Where do broken hearts Go ? remembering how nervous Nippy was yet eager to prove her acting chops in the video. Dionne wipes away a tears from the corner of her eyes thinking of her beautiful cousin and how much she wanted everything to go well for Whitney. Taking a deep breath Dionne continues with Kevin's detail accounts of how he and Whitney met the year 1990.

" Our Private Bond" Love at First Sight pt 2..

"I couldn't believe my ears who was this woman what a great voice she has thinking out loud to myself. " Hey Dad", What did you say ? Annie said. I looked over at my small daughter asking her to turn up the radio just a little so she did. Every note Ms. Houston sang drew me in closer " Yeah" I thought she could be Rachel. I had to see her for myself will the visual match her voice so I raced home slowly if that makes any sense to find any footage, photos and interviews by Whitney. I kissed my wife and my kids passed out the treats promising to play with them later, I quickly went into my office call a few people for anything Whitney.

I hadn't left the phone before there was a knock on my door it was my wife with a couple VHS tapes, Albums and photos of Whitney hand delivered by my buddy Bill. She asked me what's all this stuff ?

I told her research for an upcoming movie called " The Body Guard".

She just shrug her shoulders gave me a kiss and left me to my research, I was glad I had this time alone to watch Whitney singing on video.

I open the packages pulled out Whitney's Album covers... " Whitney Houston" 1985, " Just Whitney" 1987", I saw this beautiful black Woman staring back at me so I immediately played the record first without the video so that I could visualize her words. " Saving all My Love for You ".

" A few stolen moments are that we share you got your family and they need you there though I try to resist being last on your list no other man is gonna do so I'm saving all my love for you."

I love hearing the pitch and phrasing of each emotion throughout the song. Listening to several more tracks of Whitney's exquisite Album made me eager to see her sing. I wanted to gauge how well Whitney looked on screen looking at 2 of her videos " You give good Love" and " Where do broken Hearts Go " everything fell into place for me there was no doubt who " Rachel Maron " was going to be now how do I convince Whitney to make a movie with me.

After a few days of financial discussions with the studios, I'd manage to secure the rights to make " The Bodyguard " to begin filming 3/1/1991. I was excited to finally bring this script to life but the problem was my superstar singer wasn't taking my calls. Unable to reach Whitney because of tours, scheduling conflict or just bad timing really put a damper on things but I wasn't going to give up on this movie or her. My next movies were " Field of Dreams", " Revenge", " Robin Hood" still no commitment from Whitney although at this point she was taking my calls.

Now in England sitting in my hotel suite with my body soaking from a hard days work I decide to call Whitney at home not really caring about the time change I had to know if she was on board. The phone rings. " Good Morning Whitney, it's Kevin C. sorry about waking you so early but I just finished filming my "Robin Hood" movie this is the only time I have to talk with you. Can you spare a minute ?

She said, " Yeah sure.

" Have you thought about my proposal to co-star with me in " The Bodyguard" ?

Whitney said, " I'm not ready for a movie yet right now there's to much going on with my new album so I can't.

" Don't say No" so quick give me a chance to prove to you how good you can be in this movie please just read the script, Ok ? If you are still convinced not to do it then I'll understand you're my only choice for this roll no one else.

Whitney said, " I can't promise anything but I will look it over send the script to me.

" You'll have it today by express mail from me to you".

Present day:

Putting the Manuscript down Dionne fell fast of asleep saving the rest of it for another day.

Kevin hope Whitney's family would read the Manuscript with in the next few days so he would have their feed back. Several days had past before he heard back from anyone finally Dionne called with her seal of approval.

Dionne said, " I'm glad you cared and loved Nippy" she was very special to all of Us.

Kevin said, " Thank you it means the world to me coming for you ".

Dionne said, " You're a very special man K.C. and I'm going to finish reading your manuscript. She hang ups with Kevin lays in bed to continue reading " Our Private Bond" Love at first Sight pt 3.

The year 1990, " Enough is Enough " ! said, Kevin. Now on the set of Revenge in Mexico with its extremes of weather Kevin only thought was of Whitney and her answer. " Damn it " ! I can't get a dial tone on this phone " Hey " can somebody help me with this " sh-" phone ? anybody ? He looks around for a crew member to help translate his words to the operator to allow his call to get through to Newark, New Jersey. Kevin hears the phone ringing hoping Whitney will pick up praying she would.

Whitney said, " Hello ".

Kevin said," Whitney please tell me what I want to hear I'd like to shoot the movie next year.

Whitney said, " I'm sorry it's the same answer plus my record company wants me to promote " I'm Your baby tonight " Kevin the answer is " No" Thank you for your consideration.

Kevin said, " I'm taking the next flight to meet you wherever you say Ok" Whitney ? Where can I meet you ?

Whitney said, " I'll be in Miami at the "Copa Club" this weekend looks like Sunday will work for me although it's my church time after church we can talk Mr. Costner.

Kevin said, " I'll be there early enough to attend church with you.

Whitney said, " How will I know you ?

Kevin said, " I'm sure I'll stand out in the crowd." He gets the address of the Baptist Church where Whitney will attend in Miami.

Happy to have secured a meeting with His Superstar Kevin continues to film several screens for Revenge before leaving for Miami. He tells the Director he has some business to take care of in Miami and will return on Monday to complete the final scenes of the movie. Kevin packs his bags putting his best suit in the dress bag boards a plane for Miami landing safely after a 2 hour flight he checks into a hotel next to " Copa Club " where Whitney is going to perform over the weekend.

Meanwhile back in New Jersey Whitney is receiving the 3rd degree from her friend Delia who has just read the entire " Bodyguard Script " absorbing every line of the movie. Delia is a good friend since grade school and a no nonsense kind of friend she shared her opinions with Whitney.

Delia said, " Nippy why are you still sitting on this script ?

Whitney said, " I'm not sitting on it the script it's just I don't have time to be actress and tour. Kevin keeps calling me about it wants me in this movie with him and he won't take " No" for answer.

Delia said, " Wait a minute ! Nippy are you talking about Kevin Costner ? cause if you are he's cute and I've seen his movie " No Way Out " Girl do this movie.

Whitney said, " I know he's a big movie star and he's cute but your forgetting I've never acted before only in music videos that's all " What if I mess up ?

Delia said, " Nippy don't worry about that this man ain't going let you mess up plus he knows your status give him chance. Please don't let this opportunity pass you by cause the script is great tailor made for you. This Rachel Maron is a diva who knows what she wants has plenty of success in her career only thing is she needs a bodyguard who falls in love with her in the movie. Plus there's love scenes with Kevin in the movie now that can't be bad this is a great roll for a Black Woman to do.

Whitney ponders what her friend had told her rethinking everything again she agrees for a Black Woman this is great opportunity to work in Hollywood on a film that's not to far from herself.

Whitney said, " I'll do it.

Delia said, " Can I get your autograph Ms. Houston.


	4. Chapter 4

" Our Private Bond" Love at first sight pt 4.

Kevin immediately check into the hotel letting the Bellman open his door and lay out his luggage before dutifully waiting for his tip. Kevin gives Bellman a $100.00 before he leaves Kevin's room giving the Actor the privacy he wanted. Now alone in the room Kevin opens his curtains to his hotel room sits on the bed to open his briefcase taking out a copy of " The bodyguard" contract for Whitney to sign. He wants to shore up this final detail before the movie is schedule to start filming in 03/1991 he calls Whitney to let her know he was in town and wanted to see her to discuss the bodyguard. Whitney tells him that she is still in Newark, New Jersey but she leaving today to perform her concert commitment tonight in Miami.

Kevin tells Whitney that he will meet her at the Baptist Church tomorrow like they had originally talk about earlier asking what time does the service begin on Sunday. Whitney tells him at 8:00 am sharp and don't be late.

Kevin said, " I hate, I'm going to miss seeing you tonight is there anyway I can see you ?

Whitney said," No, I'll be to busy with fans and press interviews plus a few old friends are stopping by later.

Kevin said, " Ok, tomorrow Ms. Houston see you at church make sure to bring a " Yes".

Whitney end her call with Kevin letting him sweat a little over her decision before telling him what he wanted to hear. Several hours later Whitney rock the Copa Club with several of her hit songs later that night after party began Whitney attends enjoying herself. Kevin received a call from his family and his production company after ordering dinner in Kevin ate deciding to rest in order to arrive at the church on time.

The next morning Kevin receives a wake-up call from the front desk clerk looking at the time Kevin realizes it's 6:00 am in morning he quickly wakes walks to the bathroom takes a warm shower and shaves taking care of his personal needs. He wraps a towel around his waist splashes on aftershave lotion on his fresh shave face picks up a brush he brushes his California highlighted blonde hair satisfied with his look he splash light men's cologne under his arms, chest and between his legs. He quickly dress in his white shirt with red silk tie and navy suit he wanted to make sure he looks good for Whitney.

Kevin grabs his briefcase looks his watch it's 7:15 am. he locks his hotel room door. He hails a cab to the church which turns out to be a 40 minute drive with slow traffic after additional 10 minutes Kevin arrives at the church. He hears the sweet voices of praise the choir is singing " What a friend we have in Jesus ". The Usher wants to show Kevin to his seat he stops quickly scanning the all black congregation for a specific person he spots Whitney near the front bench standing and praising the Lord. Kevin points in Whitney's direction asking the Usher to escort him to where she's sitting without hesitation the Usher walks with Kevin toward the front of the church stops beside Whitney's bench where Kevin quickly takes a seat next to her.

Kevin felt all eyes on him with his blonde hair and handsome looks he stood out from the crowd. He really didn't care what people thought he only had eyes for the beautiful Woman sitting beside him. Whitney said, " Glad you can make it Kevin. She continues to clap with every praise letting the spirit move her. Kevin crossed his legs put his arm around Whitney allowing her to rest next to him.

Kevin said, " I'm happy to attend this wonderful service.

After the praise service the preacher began his sermon while he talk Whitney felt the tension and heat between her and Kevin. She kept her eyes closed while the preacher was talking about " faith" meanwhile Delia was going crazy at the sight of Kevin C sitting this close to them she wanted to scream and ask him for his autograph she decided to stay cool until church was out. Whitney noticed the reaction of her friend promising her that she would get Kevin's autograph for her if time permitted. Delia tried not to stare at Kevin but that all she did until Kevin shook her hand sending her reeling in her seat. When the final blessing was given the Usher escorted Kevin and Whitney out of the church into a waiting cab.

Kevin said, " I'm sorry to have to rush this meeting I would have love to stay to meet everyone but I have to catch flight back to Mexico.

Whitney said, " I understand you have other obligations," can you do me one favor ?

Kevin said, " Sure what is it ?

Whitney said, " Give my friend Delia an autograph please."

Kevin took out a pen and signed a studio photo for her giving it to Whitney. They found a café where privacy was easy to obtain once alone Kevin told Whitney how beautiful she was to him in person that it's a true pleasure to meet such a classic beauty. Whitney blush she returns the compliment to him knowing he was pouring on the charm that he didn't need too Kevin begin explain why she would be so great for the part. Whitney stops him looking him in his eyes letting him know that she will be his " Rachel Maron " on one condition there's no nudity or French kissing in the love scene that she'll be covered through out the love scenes.

Kevin hadn't plan on this he wanted full exposure nothing graphic of course but more leadway with the love scene but Whitney was firm on this point and he had to honor it. He presents Whitney with a temporary contract to sign which she did happy understanding the studios had the final approve on all actresses for the part.

Kevin shook Whitney's hand telling her to meet him on the set in March 1991 to start filming the movie. Whitney agreed happy but nervous to finally have the decision made about "the bodyguard". She enjoyed the lunch that Kevin had provide for her loving his easy nature and laidback attitude she watched the way he looked at her always caring and gentle. She felt that she was in good hands on this movie she wanted to asking him something else biting her lip before asking it.

Whitney said, " Kevin, you are an honorable man aren't you ? Someone I can trust to protect me and make me look good on film cause I'm very nervous about how I will look in this movie please tell me that you'll protect my image. Kevin put down his fork takes her hand into his looks into her beautiful brown eyes telling her, " Whitney, you can trust me to make you look good to never take advantage of our friendship and I promise to protect you while filming this movie. Nothing will happen if you don't want it to happen making you happy will be my priority you have my word.

Whitney got lost into his big blue eyes watching him promise to honor her in every way that a man should honor a woman. She felt safe now that he had answered her concerns she was ready to start filming the movie with him.

Present day:

Dionne love the manuscript so much that she cancelled the rest of her appointments that day to continue reading Kevin's manuscript. " Our Private Bond " " I get so Emotional" ch 2

" I woke up in a bad mood today I had a meeting with the executives at Warner Bros they wanted a progress report on " The Bodyguard" whose involved whose not the budget for the movie and the actresses to play " Rachel Maron " this was so important since 90 % of the film will include her. Yeah they wanted answers and I had to give it to them. I enter the board meeting with my armor on today and I was going to present the idea of Whitney H. playing " Rachel Maron" knowing this may cause trouble but I was ready."


	5. Chapter 5

Present day:

Dionne was having a hard time putting the manuscript down it was to compelling she had to know what happen at Warner Bros. Studios in that board room. She fix herself some lunch and continued to read picking up the story where she left off...

" Our Private Bond " " I get so Emotional" ch 2

"I entered the conference room filled with conviction that Whitney Houston was going to play " Rachel Maron" and my mind was made up on this subject. The CEO of productions and several other producers, casting agents, financial people were sitting around to hear my proposal for this movie. Todd Gaman said, " Ok, Kevin here's the budget for this movie and what our project gross for the movie should be once this movie is completed. We'll give a you a 6 week time line to have the movie ready for post production before it's released. I have the list of actors for the movie, Todd Gaman runs down the list approving of the Director, Kevin's production company " TIG" productions. The location for the bodyguard filming everything was ok until he reach Whitney's name as Rachel Maron.

Todd said, " I don't understand why do you have a singer here instead of a real actress ?

I couldn't believe he asked me this ridiculous question I took a breath to answer it telling him the movie has a lot of songs in it and a regular actress, who could act but not sing isn't the best way to go with this movie. I went on to explain Whitney made never have act in a major motion picture before but this shouldn't stop her from getting this roll. Whitney is beautiful, talented and a wonderful person who, I believe can do a great job for Us if given half the chance.

Just then Bill Sturmayer spoke up head of public relations for the studios, He said, "Whitney is a black singer and putting her in this movie with you may make some people uncomfortable. You know what I mean Kevin most people don't understand interracial relationship in Movies can you find someone else that's white. Jack fielders said, " Yeah, Kevin have you taken notice that she's black or you colorblind too ?

I couldn't believe these guys didn't get it like what century were they living in feeling attacked for my choice made me more determine to have Whitney Houston as my Rachel. " Hey guys," I know Whitney is black but she is perfect for what we are trying to do. 'Yes', I have taken notice Whitney is black so let's not keep a beautiful Woman from getting this role over something so minor as race. Whitney told me she's willing to do the movie.

Todd Gaman said, " I want a screen test to see if this will work and to see if she is believable on film. If the screen test is good then Whitney can have the roll.

I immediately shook his hand although, I thought Whitney really didn't need a screen test but I promise the studio to give her one. Satisfied everyone was on the same page I called Whitney to give her the good news that she had the roll but she must pass the screen test. I waited several minutes until she pick up.

" Hello" this is Whitney.

I told her how happy I was to have her on the movie that everything was set she just needed to take a screen test before she could official have the roll. Suddenly that good vibe I had going quickly left when Whitney told me about her schedule change which really threw me for a loop.

I said, " What's going on Whitney ?

Whitney said, " I really just forgot about a upcoming tour for " So Emotional " it's going to conflict with your schedule for the movie here are my dates, " 2/1991 to 7/1991, I can't move or change it. So it looks like I can't do the movie after all, I'm sorry.

I couldn't believe it so close and yet so far it felt like being punch in the gut. I said, " I'll wait for you to finish your tour then meet me on the set for the bodyguard in March 1992.

Whitney said, " Oh it's like that are you asking or demanding, Mr. Costner ?

I said, " Both" with a smile of course.

When I finished my conversation with Whitney everyone eyes were on me they had sense something was wrong so they waited for me to tell them. I said, " Whitney just told she won't be able to do the movie because of her touring dates. Before I could say anything else the place was a buzz of activity it as if the tension had left the room. There were folders given to me with Actresses and singers who were currently on the billboard top 10 and Actresses who could sing and lip sing 95% were white, 3 % black and 2% Hispanic. The Studio Executives wanted me to choose someone else right away after all they were ready to go into production for " The Bodyguard" in a couple of months.

This was crazy to me why would they think I wanted someone else to take Whitney's part. I could have said let's make the movie with another actress but my mind kept going back to Whitney's beautiful face and Our natural connection so I had to stop this madness. I yelled, I want to wait for Whitney. Everyone stop dead in their tracks with the tension filling the room again finally after a few more discussions the studio agreed to wait for Whitney too.

That day I went home to my family my two daughters and one son glad they were mine because I loved them so much every minute that I'm not filming my family is my priority. I thought about Whitney a lot while she was on tour hoping nothing else would stop her from being in this movie with me. I watched a few of her videos remembering every line of her beautiful face and statuesque body she really appealed to me.

Whitney was busy with her life traveling to different venues to express her god given talent heating up a romance. The tour stops in Los Angeles where Whitney would sing her classics " I get so Emotional" and " After We make Love" she didn't realize there was a special guess in the audience who was there just for her with a dozen of Red Roses in his hand. After her set she went back stage to change in her dressing when there was a knock on the door.

Delia said, " Whitney whose that ?

Whitney said, " I don't know girl open it and find out ?

Delia did just that opening the door to reveal a smiling Kevin with Red roses in his hand asking to come in to see Whitney. Delia said, " Yes, sir. She lets him in then leaves them alone in the dressing room.

Kevin said, " I don't mean to intrude Whitney just wanted to say "Hi" and give you these. He gives them to her where she excepts Red roses finds a vase fills it with water putting her flowers in there for safe keeping.

Whitney said, " So is this a social call Mr. Costner ?

Kevin said, " Yeah, I just didn't want you to forget about me and our movie. I think about you constantly and how good you'll be as Rachel Maron, please call Kevin.

Whitney said, " Can you help zip up my dress ? She turns around to give him full access to her back to zip it up. He immediately does retreating back to his prior space. " I have thought about the movie I'm not going lie especially the love scenes and intimacy.

Kevin said, " We have talk about it and agreed you'll have final say on the scenes are you afraid of kissing me ? Because I'm white.

Whitney said, " Of course not I don't care about white or black it doesn't matter to me. Kevin moves in closer to test this theory, well Whitney then kiss me. She moves in closer to where she can feel his body heat and smell his cologne looking up into his blue eyes she closes hers finds his lips upon hers. They linger with the kiss letting it become a full embrace until there's a knock on the door. Whitney quickly pulls away from his embrace gathering her thoughts. Kevin felt a change throughout his body this is one kiss he will never forget.


	6. Chapter 6

A stagehand rushes in to tell Whitney it's time for the next set of songs glancing over at Kevin before leaving the room she hesitates to leave wanting so much to encase their sweet kiss. Whitney said, " That's me until next time handsome." She races to the stage leaving Kevin to sort out his feelings for her something had change his desire was stronger he decided to ignore the obvious feelings of love and try to stay level headed. It was important to him that Whitney not forget him. Whitney finished her concert returned back to her dressing room to find a piece of paper hidden under her make-up case quickly looking at it she finds Kevin's phone. She was unsure of what this meant surely this is just a way to keep in touch with him the movie starts quickly she puts Kevin's number in her bra for safe keeping.

Kevin caught the next flight to Mexico to finish his movie " Revenge" he still remembers Whitney's soft lips upon his feeling great inside he decided to be her leading man and nothing more for now. Kevin spent the next 5 months of 1990 working on " Dances with Wolves" filmed in South Dakota. The movie really took a toll on Kevin's physical and mental state having such a small budget and a tight schedule along with wolves that wouldn't act on cue didn't help. During these times He focused on his family, faith and a small burning feeling of love. The movie was released and went on to earn 2 Oscars for Best Picture and Best Director for Kevin. Relieve to have his labor of love complete he turns his attention towards his future leading Lady now in New Orleans to film " JFK" this would be his last movie before filming started for " The Bodyguard".

Meanwhile Whitney was entertaining the troops returning from Iraq " Desert Storm " she was excited to sing all of her classic songs to the Nation's "War Heroes". Whitney walks on stage wearing a beautiful red sequins gown looking out into audience she used her warmth and emotions to embrace every soldier with her songs making each man &amp; woman believe she was sing just for them.

_"Remember when we held on in the rain_  
_The nights we almost lost it once again_  
_We can take the night into tomorrow_  
_Living on feelings_  
_Touching you I feel it all again did We almost have it all "_

_Whitney was at the top of her game with a voice that sounds like an angel after the concert Whitney spent the rest of 1991 touring and resting for her next big event. _

Present day:

Dionne tried her best to finish the chapter her little grand daughter had other plans trying her best to tear the pages out of Kevin's manuscript to play with them. Dionne had no choice in matter so she decides to put the Manuscript up until the weekend where she'll have more time to read it. Going about her day taking care for her family Dionne couldn't wait to get back to Kevin's book finally Saturday arrived with some alone time. Dionne pours herself a cup of coffee with 2 sugars getting the manuscript out she reads the next couple of pages.

" Our Private Bond" " I want to run to You" Ch 3

" I was nervous it was finally time to begin shooting "The Bodyguard" the studio was on my Ass because of the lateness of the date Whitney hadn't completed her screen test yet. Through all the stuff that was going on with my kids and studio, I still had to deal with this sh- from Mr. Gaman's demands thru phone calls.

" Yeah, Yeah " I yelled at him get off my butt. This phone call wasn't going so good. " I know that I agreed on a screen test for Whitney, if you just be patient you'll have your screen test soon. No, I haven't told her yet yeah, yeah, " I know what's at stake it going take a few days ok tomorrow it'll happen tomorrow.

I immediately called Whitney asking her to meet me at the studio for her screen test for the movie. She became quiet about a screen test because it was the unknown.

I said, " Whitney, you can do it don't play into your fears." I'm right here by your side.

Whitney said, " Why a screen test ?

I explained it's just a scene from the movie you'll perform for the director and studio execs.

Whitney said, " Ok, I'll do it you have to help me promise ?

I crossed my heart told her to meet me at 3:00 pm at Warner Bros. Studios she said she would.

I ended my call to Whitney went over the script found the perfect scene for her and I to do. Secretly, I really didn't care how the test goes she can fall down and start speaking in tongues, I knew she already had the part. Whitney arrived at 3:00 pm with her mother &amp; Delia by her side my assistant showed her to her trailer. I waited until she got situated before knocking on the trailer door to greet her and her family. Whitney was relieved to see me and hug me introducing me to her mother &amp; her friend Delia who I knew from the church. There were other knocks on the door it was the hair and make- up people waiting to get inside to help transform Whitney into Rachel Maron. Her spacious trailer soon filled up fast with me and her family, the crew and flowers sent from her record company.

I gave Whitney the scene we'll perform excusing myself from the trailer. I could hear Whitney giving orders not to crush her flowers and give her some space to breath. I took a little walk until I felt all the fuss had die down seeing her mother &amp; Delia along with the make-up crew leave, I went to check on Whitney to see how she was feeling. I gently knock telling her it was me asking if I could come inside to talk with her. Whitney said, " Yeah come in Kevin. I entered the trailer closing the door behind me walking over to Whitey who quietly stared at mirror she had a sad look on her beautiful face that concern me.

What's wrong Whitney ?


	7. Chapter 7

Whitney didn't answer me right away not until I continue to press her further then it all come tumbling out. She grabs a tissue to wipe perspiration from her face closing her eyes before looking at me.

Whitney said, " I don't know about this make-up it's not made for my complexion it's not enough coverage It may sound simple to you but it's a big deal to me. My hair doesn't look right and this outfit doesn't fit right this isn't gonna work. She continued on this way until I took her hand putting it inside of mine looking deep into her eyes. I said, " Your beautiful " everyone here wants you to succeed yet I could still feel the doubt. Whitney asked me to give her a few minutes to herself and I did walking toward the set. My assistant Maya stay outside of Whitney's trailer to show her where to go for her screen test after 20 minutes Whitney emerged ready to start her scene with me. It's was nice to see a smiling Whitney looking radiant and beautiful. We began filming the opening scene where Rachel greets Frank.

The Grip said, " Houston Screen Test " Take one. The Director yelled action instantly the production lights begin to blare their heat affected Whitney.

Whitney ( Rachel Maron) said, " You don't look like a Bodyguard.

Kevin( Frank Farmer) said, " What did you expect ?

Whitney ( Rachel Maron ) said, " I don't know maybe a tough guy.

Suddenly, I saw Whitney's make-up streaking down her cheek, I immediately stop the scene took Whitney by the hand asking her to follow me back to her trailer. She was confused wanting to know what happen, I followed her inside her trailer asking her to have a seat so she could see herself in the mirror. Whitney gasp at her appearance when she saw the make-up running down face she sat quietly unable to look at herself disappointed with the effort. She seem so small at that moment I took her hand gently placed it in mine telling Whitney that I believed in her to trust me.

Whitney said, " Did anyone see my face ?

I said, " I didn't think anyone saw what happened.

Whitney said, " I use the make-up that I normally wear for my music videos the color suit my complexion. I didn't think it would run down my face. I'm sorry, I just wanted to look my best.

I said, " Your beautiful, let's try again and she agreed. I called in the make-up crew to reapply Whitney's make-up within 20 minutes she remerged confident and she completed her screen test. The Studio finally saw what I saw and fell in love with her. Now she was officially my co-star in " The Bodyguard".

I asked Mick to give Whitney as much time as she needed to learn more of her lines before her debut scene. He agreed filming several scenes with me &amp; Bill with me throwing knives at a board. Several days into the production of the film Whitney got an unexpected guess on the set. Whitney went to trailer for something while I looked at the rushes of the film already shot today when the commotion started on the lot."

A black car with two males and a female approached the gate they were met by Warner Bros. Security who asked for visitor's pass to drive on the lot.

The Driver said, " I didn't get a pass but Whitney knew I was coming today call her.

Guard said, " You mean Ms. Houston ? She didn't leave word to issue visitors passes to anyone today are you sure ?

" Aaaa, Look I'm Mr. Brown it's damn time I get some respect around here now where's Whitney ? Look you better call somebody cause I'm not going anywhere until I see her". He start blowing the horn yelling Whitney's name. The Security Guard allowed Mr. Brown to drive on the lot hoping this will stop his uproar but it only fueled it. Once on the lot he jumped out of the car several production personel approach him. Bobby said, " Man get your hands off me where's Whitney ? Whitney ! He roared, Roaming the lot looking for her. Kevin was told what was going on outside he immediately stop what he was doing to approach Mr. Brown. Kevin walked out to greet Bobby, He said, Hi can I help you ?

Bobby said, " Where's Whitney ?

Kevin said, " She's in her trailer who are you ?

Bobby said, " I'm her man look tell me where she is Man ". Whitney appeared out of no where to address Bobby taking him aside to talk to him. Kevin lets Whitney handle it but he doesn't back down and waits until the conversation is over before leaving. Whitney said, " I forgot about the visitor's pass for you it so much going on here Bobby why are you here ?

Bobby said, " I've been calling you all day look you didn't handle that business so it leaves me in bad shape.

Whitney said, " I can't be everywhere and I'll pay the support you can't just show up here demanding to see me when I'm working, I don't want Kevin thinking I'm with a crazy person.

Bobby said, " I don't care about him just handle that I'm out. He tried to kiss Whitney but she moved her head to the side disgusted at always picking up the pieces. Bobby got back into his car with his friend and a young lady in the back drives off without a backward look.

Whitney said," Lord help give me the strength to make this work." She walks toward Kevin without looking at him only wanting to get on the set.

Kevin said, " Whitney wait do you want to talk about it ?

Whitney said, "There's nothing to talk about it's a private matter and that's the way it will stay. Please don't ask about it.

Kevin said, " I heard the way he talk to you and I can see how upset you are let's talk.

Whitney said, "Listen, if I wanted to talk then I would call a shrink Kevin this is not broken you can't fix my relationship that's my job so how about you do yours. She walked away not speaking to him the rest of the afternoon. Several scenes were filmed with Kevin in character speaking with Rachel's sister Nikki in the dance studio, Fletcher and the police detectives looking at the letters the stalker had left for Rachel. Whitney stay on the set she was still angry but hated she took it out on Kevin wanting to find him to apologize waited until the Director yelled " Wrap" for the day. She tried to stop Kevin to apologize but she was constantly stop with different folk wanting to talk to her.

The next day Whitney appeared on the set at 5:30 am ready for work the first thing she did was find Kevin. She knocked on his trailer door hoping he would let her in she hears the door unlocking and Kevin's handsome face appears he invites Whitney inside looks at her with love. Whitney said, " Kevin, I want to apologize for yesterday please forgive me. I didn't mean to take it out on you.

Kevin said, " It's ok, your right it didn't concern me it's just ... he stops quickly changing the subject to something else. Whitney wanted to hear what he was going to say it was important to her. She gently touched his arm turning him around to face her looking into his eyes asking," just what ? He said," I just wanted you happy that's all and I except your apology.


	8. Chapter 8

Whitney said, " How about I make it up to you a truce what do you say ?

Kevin said," Ok what did you have in mind ?

Whitney thinks putting her finger up to her lips this, " How about I take you out for lunch you cool with that ?

Kevin said, " Sure, I would really like that let's go. He takes Whitney by the hand grabs his car keys with a big smile on his face prepares to leave until she stops him. Whitney said, " Wait, I'm having lunch sent over we're eating right here. Kevin looked at her with a surprise in his eyes.

He said, " I thought we were going out but it's your apology.

Whitney said, " I'm glad you see things my way. There's knock at the door Whitney quickly answers it signing the ticket takes the tray asking Kevin to grab the door. He quickly locks it for privacy to talk and enjoy their lunch together.

Kevin said, " Smells great what are we having ?

Whitney said, " Southern fried chicken, baked potatoes and a garden salad with Italian.

This is all I could get on such short notice. I told the cater to have something nice prepare since I was going to have lunch with my favorite Bodyguard.

Kevin said, " Yeah right. " Let's eat ! He grabs couple of paper plates with silverware along with 2 cans of pepsi.

Whitney said the prayer afterward she fixed their plates. At first they ate their lunch in silence with small nods of agreement for the wonderful chicken. Kevin enjoying the fried chicken reaching for a second piece even a third piece.

Whitney said, "This fried chicken she points out reminds me of my Mama's fried chicken she would fix for our Sunday meal. I remember it was always on the table. You can bet no one was late Mama didn't play that she said if the lord provide it and she cook it then you eat it. " Ha, Ha, ha. She quickly takes another bite.

Kevin said, " My Mom fixed a big dinner after church for our entire family it was great. I really miss that church in Paramount it was fun being with my friends and not my parents in the big church. It allowed me more freedom to play with my best buddy sometimes we would exchange notes about a girl we both liked. Whitney ate a few bites of her baked potato before pushing her plate way, she said, " What church did you go too ?

Kevin said, " Mt. Baptist in Paramount so I grew up Baptist.

Whitney said, " I'm Baptist born and bread through and through " Yes Lord ". She start acting as if she wanted to shout (Holy dance) as if she were in church. I would have never figure you for a church guy, Kevin. Not that I'm judging you cause I don't judge Mama always told me " don't judge a person get to know the person first. I'm glad we have church in common.

Kevin said, " Well, I'm no saint by any stretch of the imagination and I'm weak I love the lord. I'm glad you are getting to know me for me Whitney and not what you see in the movies. I'm so much more then that so much more, I used to sing in my church choir that's where I got my love of music. Our church choir would travel to different church for concerts.

Whitney said, " This is to unreal you know I used to sing in my church choir. I was 15 years old before starting my singing career that's all I wanted to do was sing. That's another thing we have in common Mr. Costner. I would love to hear you sing something for me a private concert just between Us.

Kevin pick up his guitar to sing something for Beautiful Whitney. This is one of my favorite songs. He began to strum the guitar to sing for her.

When I saw you standing there  
I about fell off my chair  
When you moved your mouth to speak  
I felt the blood go to my feet

Now it took time for me to know  
What you tried so not to show  
Something in my soul just cried  
I see the want in your brown eyes

Baby, I'd love you to want me  
The way that I want you, the way that it should be  
Baby, you'd love me to want you  
The way that I want to if you'd only let it be

You told yourself years ago  
You'd never let your feelings show  
The obligation that you made  
For the title that they gave

Baby, I'd love you to want me  
The way that I want you, the way that it should be  
Baby, you'd love me to want you  
The way that I want to if you'd only let it be

Now it took time for me to know  
What you tried so not to show  
But something in my soul just cried  
I see the want in your brown eyes

Baby, I'd love you to want me  
The way that I want you, the way that it should be  
Baby, you'd love me to want you  
The way that I want to if you'd only let it be, oh

Baby, I'd love you to want me  
The way that I want you, the way that it should be  
Baby, you'd love me to want you  
The way that I want to if you'd only let it be

Lobo.

Whitney felt herself drawn to her handsome co-star Kevin waited to hear what she thought of his song. Letting her heart lead the way she moved closer to Kevin wanting to kiss him waiting for him to remove the barrier between them. Kevin gently set the guitar aside allowing Whitney to enter his space looking into her eyes he leans in to kiss her suddenly a knock on door stops his forward progress. Kevin regains his composure enough to answer it, Kevin said, " Hi Mick.

Mick said, " We need you and Whitney.


	9. Chapter 9

" I was kinda angry at Mick for interrupting Our moment if he could've waited 20 more minutes Whitney would have showed her affections to me. I don't know how to get that exact moment back for Us, it's not like it won't ever happen again cause it did both on and off screen its just everything was so right. I didn't linger on that magical feeling anymore asking Whitney to follow me to set we had a scene to film " Frank watching a video of Rachel running toward him." Once we reached the set the wardrobe people immediately transforms Whitney and me now in our places the scene begins. The footage of Whitney running toward me in white sheer dress was filmed earlier but I didn't get a chance to see it until now. I heard action from behind me so I took a seat to watch the most beautiful woman in the world running to me. By the way " That reaction of me looking at Whitney with complete love was real" I just wanted to add that no acting needed.

We filmed all day until about 6 p.m. where we wrap up for the day. Whitney's visitor return waiting for her outside her trailer. I watched her get into the car with him slowly he pulls away every time she left me it hurt. But what the " f-k" was I mad she was just my co-star in the Movie just leave it at that I couldn't she was tugging at my heart. She matter to me that was dangerous because it upset my working order of things. Walking briskly, I reached my trailer to find one of kids eating a piece of fried chicken I had put away for later it was my old daughter who wanted some father and daughter time. My daughter said, " Hi Daddy, I want some ice cream can you get us some ? I asked where's the other kids? she told me they went swimming and come home later.

I grab my stuff change in the small bathroom slipping on my blue V-neck sweater and blue jeans putting my wallet in my pants. I grab my daughter's hand we got into the car drove to " Dairy Queen". Taking in the sites we pulled up to the window order two chocolate cones with sprinkles after I paid we drove home. No sooner had I pulled into the driveway my beeper lights up recognizing the number I hand my cone to my daughter who takes it into the house once inside I call the number list on the beeper.

I said, " Hi Whitney "

Whitney said, " Boy, you aren't going to believe this one I'm at a pay phone stranded on the Santa Monica freeway. Me and him got into argument and I won't be on the set tomorrow so just shoot around my scenes. I just want one day to relax my nerves this fool has really upset me. Can you come to get me please, Kevin ?

I said, " Yes", She needed me. (ends call)

The front door opens with the rest of my family running up to me for kisses and hugs. My wife stands apart from them letting them receive all my affections something had change between her and I since the filming of this movie and I wanted to explore it. I look at watch made a couple of promises to my kids which I always kept so they were happy to play. My wife looked at me with a question. She said, " Where are you going ?

I said, " Truthfully to help a friend.

Nothing else was said I left the house got into my car quickly started it drove until I reached the spot Whitney told she would be waiting for me. I pulled over quickly to allow her to get into the car she looked tired and upset not wanting to upset her further with questions. I just started driving down the freeway half looking at the highway and half looking at Whitney. I could tell she was on the verge of tears taking her hand into mine feeling the trembles I knew she needed me right then and there so I found a private spot to pull over to let her vent her emotions.

I said, " What's wrong Honey ? Giving her my attention.

Whitney said, " I told him that I wasn't going walk away from "The Bodyguard" after everything you have done for me. He told me that I spent to much time on the set and not enough time handling my business which got him in trouble. He doesn't like how you look at me and whole bunch of other stuff he's pressuring me to quit. I'm tired of arguing and fighting over you and this movie so tired.

Her tears began to fall unable to hold back I reached out for Whitney letting her rest her head on my chest as I held her tight gently stroking her back to reassure her this will get settled tomorrow. I told her to take a day off and just rest that I would talk to Mick and we can film around our dating scenes. She looked up at me with quiet reassurance and we shared a kiss.

Present Day:

"Mama are you listening to me ? Dionne's son asked. Dionne waved him off she wanted to keep reading Kevin's manuscript it was getting good she had a feeling there was going to be a show down at High Noon at Bobby's studio. "Mama, Mama please listen to me". Unable to continue Dionne said, " Yes, son. What is it ?

He said, " Where baby Whitney's diaper bag ? Her favorite toy inside the diaper bag and she won't allow Us to sleep without it. Dionne thinks for a minute before reaching into the back closet for pink and blue diaper bag giving it to him pushing it into his hands. Her son said, " Wow, Mama I hope that book is good. Please don't forget you and Aunt Cissy are invited for Sunday dinner at Our house, ok and Mama please leave Kevin Costner's book at home. Dionne gave her son a kiss and watched him leave before returning to the manuscript.

" Our Private Bond " " All The Man I Need " Ch5.

I wanted more then just a kiss from Whitney at that moment it wasn't like earlier in the trailer this was deeper. I needed to connect with her on another level to let her know she was completely protected it was important me to make her feel relaxed and wanted. Deciding that's not the way to go she didn't need any additional demands from me not this lady. Whitney stop her tears and closed eyes finding peace in my arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Kevin allows the rhythm of Whitney's breathing to relax him enough to close his eyes with in minutes he was sleep too. They stay like that for what seems like hours until a hard knock on the window startles the sleepy couple awake. Kevin immediately made sure Whitney was ok before letting down the window.

Kevin said, " Yes !

The Officer said, " Hi Sir can I see your Driver's License ?" looking at Kevin.

Kevin said, " Is something wrong ? still trying to wake from his sleep wanting answer. The Officer said, " You do know this is private property the Owner notice your car and called Us to check it out." He looks closers to Kevin's Driver License finally recognizing the Academy Award Winning Actor.

Whitney said, " Baby what's going on ? Why is the police here ?

Kevin didn't answer he kept his attention on the Police Officer wanting this encounter over. Kevin said, " Please tell the owner I didn't mean to stay on his property can I have my license back? raising his left eyebrow

The Officer focuses his attention on Whitney looking at her beautiful face, He said, " Hey aren't you Whitney Houston ?

Whitney said, " Yes.

Kevin looks at the Officer wondering where this was going impatient to leave but force to wait until the Officer returns his license.

The Officer said, " Hey Ms. Houston my wife is a big fan of yours can you please sign this for me ? He hands Whitney a blank ticket which she quickly signs next he gets Kevin's autograph before returning his ID. The Officer said, " You folks stay safe " before leaving to get back into his police cruiser.

Kevin starts up the car to drive away from the scene looking over at Whitney quietly taking her hand into his quickly looking before driving on the express way. " Whitney is there somewhere you like to go ?

Whitney said, " I don't want to go home can you drive to my friend Delia's ?

Kevin said, " Yeah sure. Just tell me where to go sweet Whitney.

Whitney said, " You know the Officer was kinda of cute. He reminds me of a certain guy.

Kevin said, " Who ?

Whitney said, " You.

Kevin said, " You think that guy looks like me no way you like the uniform don't you ?

Whitney smiled kept her eyes on the road ahead " Yeah, I do ". She gave him the directions to Delia's home soon they arrived Kevin parks cut off the engine takes a deep breath before speaking to her.

Kevin said, " I don't want you to worry about anything just rest tomorrow and I'll call you. I've got something plan for Us just between Us. Whitney was curious she wanted to know what he had in mind unable to wait she said can you tell me what's going on in that handsome mind of yours ? Kevin said, " No. leaning in for a good night kiss slowly he feels Whitney's lips on his touching his very soul. Goodnight. He watch Whitney disappear into Delia's home before leaving for his own it was late he knew his kids would be asleep by now.

Kevin drove into the familiar drive way where kids bikes were laying out on the lawn he locks his car pulls out his keys opens the front to find his home peacefully quiet. He looks around for anyone stirring only finding his two white hair dogs sniffing and wagging their tails. He bends down to greet them with hugs asking them if they needed a treat from the react of the wagging tails that was a " Yes" he leads them into the kitchen were he finds company. His wife was making coffee enough for two Kevin knew what that meant he walks around his wife reaches above her to open the cabinet were the dog treats were kept.

She said, " It's nice of you to come home was your friend hurt ?

Kevin said, " Nah, I'm tired it's late let's discuss this tomorrow ok. He quickly opens the package with Dog treats making sure the treats were even between the dogs so they wouldn't fight. The dogs stood at attention licking their lips and wagging their tails anticipating the moist treats. Kevin put the treats in both hands letting the dogs eat from them satisfied he pats them on their heads soon they scamper away. Putting back the package of Dog treats Kevin washes his hands wipes them takes a cup of coffee from his wife. Kevin said, " You right let's talk.

Karen said, " Do I need to worry about this Yes or no ?

Kevin said, " Worry about what me helping a friend whose in need ? You wanted to talk let's talk.

Karen said," Your friend I know she's beautiful and talented please don't do any sexy love scenes with her.

Kevin said, " I'm an actor doing Love scenes are part of the movie look I'm always going to get pair somebody. The movies I make involve showing a man &amp; woman's relationship you know boy and girl stuff. Look you just need to trust me to make the right decisions here taking her hand they hug before retiring for the night.

Next morning Whitney wakes from her sleep starts to call Bobby but changes her mind it's time for her to just rest.

Bobby makes a couple calls to Whitney's mother house trying to find her realizing how early she had to be on the bodyguard set he just figured she was filming. He decides to invite a couple of his friends over from New Edition his old 80's group to discuss a comeback tour to help make some extra money while Whitney was busy with the damn movie. His buddies and their girls soon arrive at the house in Los Angeles that he and Whitney shared together. One of his friend played Bobby's song " I want to rock witcha " turning it up loud soon the drinks were being passed and the love was being made suddenly they hear the door bell. Ted said, " Hey Bob whose that at your door ? Bobby puts a cigarette in his mouth lights it looks at his buddy Ted with confusion, he said," I know answer it".

Ted answers the door looked curiously at the visitor before speaking he said, " Yeah, how can I help you ?

Kevin said, " I'm here to see Bobby Brown is he home ? Ted nods invites Kevin inside tells Bobby there's a white dude asking about him. Bobby said, " I hope this ain't who I think it is he got some nerve coming here. Walking into the small hallway Bobby sees Kevin the tension is electric between the two men.

Bobby said, " Man why you here and where's Whitney ? She didn't come home last night did you have something to do with that Yeah, I bet you did. He takes a puff from his cigarette blowing the smoke in Kevin's direction.

Kevin said, " This won't take long You need to stop " F-king with my movie " and Whitney's with a friend she didn't want to come here last night. You are stressing her out which means she's unable to complete her scenes which puts my production behind that cost me money you get the picture.

Bobby said, " I outta knock you out let her kiss that I don't give rat A- about you or your movie see Whitney is mine and she do what I say to do not you. Remember that the next time you feeling all fly he moves with in striking range.

Kevin said, " Is that a threat ? Look Whitney's under contract to complete this movie a check was issue to her now if she's stress out anymore by you then I will take your A- to court so fast for breach of contract then you'll have to pay the check back to me and from what I hear that might be hard for you. Have a good day.


	11. Chapter 11

Kevin walked away from house happy he had this confrontation with Bobby hoping this would solve the problem. A couple of Days had passed before Kevin got a chance to see Whitney again he was to busy trying to mend fences at home with his wife and kids. The Bodyguard was time consuming to film since he's both Producer and Star yet having young children at home caused him to try and balance himself still his mind fell on beautiful Whitney. Meanwhile Whitney was having second thoughts about the movie she was halfway through the production with the key scenes still left to film trying her best to control her nerves prove to be impossible feeling lost she turns to the one man she felt could understand this situation, Kevin.

The next Day Whitney found Kevin asked if she could speak to him about something very important unable to take time away Kevin asked Whitney to give him a few minutes to edited the fight scene between Frank &amp; Tony in Rachel's kitchen. Whitney quietly takes a chair on the set grabs a coke starts to sip on it until Kevin finished the fight scene finally after what seen like an hour Kevin emerges from his seat to find Whitney. She looks at Kevin who has a big smile on his face she waits until he's closer to change his expression with two words, " I'm done."

Kevin..

" I felt like someone had punch me hard in the gut certainly she didn't really mean it this scared me. I mean I couldn't lose her now she meant so much to this film and personally she meant the world to me. I had to think fast trying to form the words to get her to understand the gravity of her decision.

I said, " What's happen ?

Whitney didn't look at me hiding her feelings which gave me the sense something was terribly wrong. She said, " I've discussed this with Bobby and this is my decision doing this film was a mistake cause I'm way over my head here. Kevin it has nothing to do with you or anybody here it's just that I'm a singer not an actress this kind of gig takes years to get right. I hope you understand and I'm giving you the money back that you paid up front please don't be angry this is for the best."

I felt the movie that I had crafted in my mind for Whitney was being thrown away something came over me so powerful that it took over. I said, " Whitney please don't give up on Us give me a second chance to make you happy because you mean everything to me and I can't finish this movie without you. Please stay for me and you know I believe in you with all my heart. She gave me a hug and a promise to finish the movie from that day on I Loved her. Whitney explain to me later that she felt overwhelm with the schedule getting up so early and having to memorize pages of dialogue along with Clyde's constant nagging about touring while filming was a bit much for her.

Taking Whitney into my arms kissing her reassuring her that I was in charge of everything let me handle all the distractions. She agreed. I wanted Us to work on Our upcoming Love Scenes needing Whitney to get over her nerves. I took her to a Japanese Restaurant for lunch to talk we arrived at Noble's noticing how busy the place was I gave the guy an extra tip if he could seat Us with in 5 minutes. The Host eagerly took my money shoved it quickly into his pocket he escorted Whitney and I to a quiet table near the window. We begin to talk loving each moment we spent together by the time our food had arrived we reach a quiet understanding she moved her hand closer to mine interlacing her fingers into mine sealed the deal for me.

After lunch We drove back to Warner Bros. to film Our love scenes, I wanted Whitney to work with the Japanese sword after few swings everything was ready our eyes met. The director yelled action she does her thing with the sword with me holding my breath the exotic nature of the scene made me want her more suddenly we embraced full on kiss with all the passionate in us. I gently picked Whitney up carried her to Frank Farmer's bedroom where Rachael &amp; Frank made mad passionate love until we had our scene just perfect. I think we managed to make a couple the camera people blush but to Us it was just that real.

The Love we were able to experience via Frank &amp; Rachel stays with me whenever I think of our moment together in " The Bodyguard". After Our final scene which included that kiss at the airport I decided to let Whitney have her own life it was the hardest thing for me to do but it was the best thing to do. Her life was going in a different direction then mine secretly hoping she wouldn't forget her friend, colleague, forever bodyguard. Several years pass before Our schedules allowed Us to meet again the year 1996.

The Present Day :

Dionne remember what her son had told her about Kevin's book quickly sliding it into a large red purse before leaving to meet her family for Sunday dinner. She looked beautiful in her Sunday best red &amp; black tailored suit with red silk blouse with white &amp; black pearls necklace beautifully highlighting her long neck. Lamar hurried to open the door to greet his people hugging his beautiful Mother Dionne and his lovely cousin Ms. Cissy Houston. The rest of his family hurried to greet Dionne &amp; Cissy escorting them to the table for Sunday meal. Lamar said the prayer after which plates where passed and the small talk begin in earnest with Lamar looking at his mother before asking his question.

Lamar said, " Hey Mama are you still into Kevin Costner's book ?

Dionne said, " Son please ! don't start I just want to talk about what's going on with my grand kids. She takes a sip of cranberry juice smiling before returning to her dinner.

Ms. Cissy said, " I haven't read much of the book really don't have time for that sort of thing it seems ok.

Lamar said, " Well Mama is obsessed with it so much so I bet she brought it with her to our dinner didn't you, Mama ?

Dionne said, " I think you want to read it yourself Lamar cause I did bring with me. The whole table begins to laugh.

After dinner the family quiets down everyone goes their separate ways with Dionne taking a seat on the patio to relax after such a wonderful meal. Eager to get back to the story she takes out Kevin's book.


	12. Chapter 12

" Didn't We almost Have it All " Final Chapter

Kevin recalls..

"I was in midst of filming " Tin Cup" the year 1996 &amp; 4 years after my divorce when My phone rang Whitney called me there was something troubling in her voice and that concern me. " She asked if she could meet me to have a talk so I invited her to my home around 3:00 that afternoon."

Whitney got out of her car wearing a casual yellow blouse and long skirt with flat yellow sandals she looked every inch the beautiful Woman four years removed from the her Bodyguard debut. She took a deep breath before ringing the door bell with no answer she tried knocking on Kevin's front door still no answer Whitney was confused recalling what Kevin said about coming over at 3:00 pm. She was about to leave when she hears Kevin's voice over the intercom system telling her to just come inside the door was open. Whitney cautiously open the Front door walks inside calls out to Kevin while looking around Kevin's Living Room she sees tons of beautifully framed photos of Kevin's family and few from his movies... Whitney casually walks over looks at the frame photos from his movies sitting on glass table- " The Untouchables- Kevin and Sean Connery shaking hands- 1987, " Revenge " - Kevin and Anthony Quinn, Tony Scott laughing together on the set-1990. Finally " The Bodyguard" Frank &amp; Rachel sharing a kiss in the final scene of the movie. Whitney picks up a photo of She and Kevin sharing a kiss on the Beach in Miami-1992.

Kevin said, " Hey Whit " I'm here in the kitchen would you like something to drink ?

Whitney quickly puts the photo back in it's place turns to answer him, " Yeah sure. She takes one of his Oscars off the mantle looking at the inscription " Best Picture- Dances with Wolves- 1990". Kevin peeks around the corner playfully tells her to be careful with the hardware.

Whitney said, " Wow, I didn't know you were so touchy about your Oscars. One day I will have one. Kevin smiled.

She slowly walks into the Large Airy Kitchen finds Kevin slicing crab meat for a seafood salad. He wearing a white robe covering his blue swim shorts next to him sat his two white hair dogs. They start to move toward Whitney to sniff her until Kevin tells them to sit then he open the French doors to let the dogs outside. Whitney breathes a little easier seeing the dogs playing outside she watches Kevin searching through his Refrigerator for something.

Whitney said, " Hey Handsome where's my drink ?

Kevin said, " It's here in my hand but where's my kiss ? He points to his lips waiting for her to kiss him.

Whitney said, " Ok, come here she gives him a big hug and a kiss on cheek takes the glass from his hand. She stares at the wine glass her thoughts drifting somewhere else. Kevin quickly mixes the crab meat into glass bowl adding lobster and cooked shrimp noticing how quiet Whitney had become he stops cooking to talk to his friend.

Kevin said, " What's up Whit ? tell me what's bothering you ? He stands in front of her waiting patiently for answer.

Whitney takes a deep breath sips the wine places the glass on the countertop before answering she looks into his blue eyes seeing the concern in them, Whitney said, " Everything is just so different now since my separation from Bobby and my schedule is crazy. I just want someone to hear me without passing judgment on my decisions.

Kevin said, " I'll never pass judgment on you Whitney talk to me.

Whitney said, " I wish I could quit the music business it's not what I sign up for you know what I mean ? My label is pushing me to do more concerts and they want more albums practically every 3 months its to much. She walks toward the French Doors views the refreshing blue water in Kevin's pool she takes another deep breath before speaking again. " Baby don't get me wrong, I love my life and my family, my fans it's just sometimes I wish my life was a lot simpler...

Kevin said, " How so ?

Whitney said, " All I really wanted was to sing praises to my Lord, stay home make cookies for my kids have a loving husband who will take care of me. That's not much to ask is it ?

Kevin quietly moved behind Whitney looks out into the yard. He said, " No, it's not much to ask and you deserve that life. He turns her around to face him looking deep into Whitney's beautiful almond shape brown eyes quietly touching her coco brown cheeks, Kevin said, " You know Whitney you can always marry me. You would want for nothing if you say," Yes".

Whitney said, " You're kidding right ? Baby please I'm trying to have a real conversation here now you and I come from different worlds. Just be my friend here.

Kevin retreats runs his fingers thru his blond hair feeling the sting of her words he really meant what he said, Taking a deep breath Kevin gathers up the bowl of Seafood salad and a bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos along with a couple of cold beers puts them all on a tray. He asked Whitney to open the French Doors for him which she does following him to umbrella table where Kevin placed the tray down quickly looking over it he realized he needs something else goes back inside the house. Whitney takes a seat grabs a cold beer she watches Kevin's expression as he returns to the table quietly taking a seat opens a cold beer.

Whitney said, " Whatcha thinking about baby ?

Kevin said, " You " He takes a drink stares at the dogs playing near the pool.

Whitney said, " Did I say something wrong ?

Kevin said, "Yeah, I was serious that was a marriage proposal by the way I understand, it's ok. It's just that I wanted to help solve your problems but that's your job. Whitney you have the power to turn everything around and have the life you want but you have to believe that's possible. Tell the Record Company you need time to just be with your family and make repairs to your spirit. Honestly, they better be glad Your not my wife because I wouldn't let you leave my life for a second. I believe in you Whitney and I always have please make yourself happy. I'm going for a swim want to join me ? Kevin stands takes off his robe to reveals his blue swim shorts and slightly tan body he disappears into the refreshing blue water with a big splash only after a few minutes does he surface to call to her.

Kevin said, " Whit come on in it feels great.

Whitney stands walks to the pool's edge slowly takes off her cover up letting it fall to the ground revealing black bikini featuring her long tone brown legs.

Whitney said, " Baby, I can't I just got my hair done you understand.

Kevin swims to the pool's edge looks at his beautiful Black Goddess, it's ok I understand can we shake on it ?

Whitney takes his hand to shake with one swift pull she was splashing in the pool with Kevin laughing at her expression.

Whitney said, " OOh Boy now your going to get it she swims over to him splashes him with water slowly the splashing stops as she swims into his embrace looking into each other's eyes they kiss passionately.

Kevin recalls...

Whitney and I would occassionlally run into each other at events sometimes concerts she remains in my heart and I will always Love her.

Present day...

Dionne finished Kevin's manuscript finally closing the book happy that her cousin Whitney had such a wonderful friend as Kevin.

Author's note :

This is just a fanfic ! In my stories anything is possible especially Love...


End file.
